The Quddich Incident
by love the world
Summary: Malfoy and Potter get into a fight but nothing is as it seems. Please R and R will be slash and is a lot better then it sounds. Warnings inside ONESHOT


A/N

WARNINGS: This is slash and is about sex so if you don't like it please don't read it and please review it makes a writer want to write.

ALSO my format and grammar suck extreme balls at the moment so please bear with me. Tell me what you thought. Should I continue on with writing or should I give up writing altogether and just so you know I WILL like flames so you really shouldn't flame me because I will say thank you for reviewing.

Now on with the story

* * *

I strolled happily down the corridors with my team. I took a deep breath and smiled when I smelt the smell of lilacs hit my face. This is going to be a great day. Qudich was going to happen today and I was incited.

I love being on the broom feeling the air swirl around me. We were playing with the Slitherins today and it just so happens that Malfoy is on the team this year again.

I sighed he never learns that no matter what I'm always going to be better than him and speak of the devil. Malfoy strolled up with his usual smirk plastered on his face. Him and his team took one glance at us and started laughing.

Malfoy said, "I can't believe we have to battle with these fairies again. They won't last 3 seconds with us with the way we play." They laughed again and went out onto the field.

I told the guys just to ignore them that when we win they would think twice about mocking us. They all nodded and we strolled out onto the field our heads held high.

I knew for a fact that we would win but it would take a miracle not to get hurt in the process. Jus as I thought that a blugger hit wood in the stomach and he flew off his broom.

He didn't move when he landed on the ground. About three hours later Malfoys team was winning by 30 points. I was just watching when all of a sudden Malfoy flew up and hit me in the shoulder as he flew by.

He stopped and said, "Well, If it isn't the queen of the fairies. How's you're team doing anyway? Oh that's right their all losing." He started laughing and I said, "Shut up Malfoy. At least I don't look like a girl."

He stopped laughing faster then you could even blink and said, "Well at least I'm not a queer." I looked at him with my mouth open.

I quickly smiled and hid my surprise and said, "Well at least I didn't get turned into a ferret and stuffed down someone's pants." I started laughing and he screamed, "Why you bitch!"

And came flying at me and hit me in the chest with his shoulder. I flew off my broom and managed to grab ahold of his robe before I could hit the ground. He hit the ground I landed on top of him.

Before he could react I punched him square in the face. He started bleeding from his nose and screamed, "Your dead Potter." And threw me off and punched me in the stomach and face before I got the upper hand again and threw him off and straddled his hips and pinned him down.

The speaker said, "And the Siltherins have 50 points and the...Wait a minute it looks like a fight has broke out on the field by none other then Potter and Malfoy.

Malfoy and Potter are both bleeding and it looks like Potter has the upper hand and the professors said to just let nature take it's course." Everyone stopped the cheering and stopped flying altogether.

They just stared at us. I was looking around when I forgot Malfoy was underneath me and he quickly punched me in the face. I was almost thrown off but I grabbed his wrists and pinned them down and locked my legs tighter around his legs.

He was bucking wildly and finally screamed, "Get the fuck off me Potter!" I said, "Now why would I do a thing like that?" I let go of one of his hands and punched him in the face.

He then punched me in the stomach before I could pin him down again. All of a sudden he stopped moving and his eyes grew big and he said, "Ok we had our fun now get off!"

I didn't move and said, "Why are you giving up Malfoy? Finally realized I will always be better then you?" He just looked at me and didn't move. Hey red looks kinda good on him.

I shook my head of the thought and he said, "You will never be better then me Potter!" He tried to hit me and I held on and tightened my hold on him. When I tightened my hold around his legs he gasped and tried to get away.

I looked at him puzzled. The speaker said, "It looks like Malfoy gave up the fight. What will Potter do?" I looked down at my enemy and I watched as he looked away.

I moved trying to get into a better position when I felt something hard hit my leg. He gasped again and tried to get away. I looked down and sure enough he had a hard on.

I looked back up at him and was so shocked I forgot to pin his arms down. One hand grabbed onto my robes and the other punched me in the face. Blood oozed out and I fell backwards. He let go of me and tried to make a run for it.

But I was to fast. I grabbed ahold of his legs and brought him tumbling to the ground. He twisted around and head butted me and tried to crawl away. I grabbed ahold of him and flipped him over and got on top of him again.

He bucked and screamed, "Enough please stop!" I froze at his words. He was gasping for air and looked more like a fish out of water. I pinned his hands above his head and leaned down and whispered, "Why it looks like your having fun Malfoy?"

He began wiggling and whispered, "Please Potter just let me go!" I thought this could be fun. I brought my knee up in between his legs and began moving it harshly. He hissed and bucked and tried to move away from it.

I held him down and straddled him and he bucked up into me. I let out my own hiss. I hadn't realized how hard I actually was. We both stopped moving altogether and he locked eyes with me.

I slowly moved my hips and received a big moan. He said, "Please Potter." and he bucked up into me again and tried moving away. All the while keeping eye contact. I let go of his hands and he didn't move.

I slowly moved my hips again and he tried to move away. I grinded my hips into him harshly and he moaned and tried to push me off. I did it again and he punched me and tried wiggling out of my grip.

All that did was make me even harder. I punched him hard and grabbed onto his hands again. I picked up the pace and grinded painfully into his crotch. He groaned and said, "Please Stop."

The speaker said, "It looks like Malfoy is pleading for the fight to stop but Potter is not having none of it. I think Potter is trying to get Malfoy to submit." He closed his eyes and when he opened them he said, "Please."

He bucked into me again and we locked eyes and he started wiggling again. I leaned down still moving my hips and whispered in his ear, "Looks like I'm not the only gay one Malfoy." And I began nibbling his ear.

We both moaned and I let his hands go. He grabbed mine and in an instant he threw me off and got in between my legs and thrusted into me with vengeance. I moaned and he punched me and he went harder.

In a matter of seconds I screamed and came and he came a few seconds later with a groan. With a final punch he got up and walked off. I let him go with a few last words, "I should piss you off more often Malfoy."

He looked back and said, "Perhaps tonight." I let out a groan and he smirked and said, "Bye Harry." And left. Ohhh I can't wait for tonight.

George came over and helped me up and said, "Next time mate you should try that stuff in a bedroom and not in the middle of a game in front of the whole school." I looked at him and blushed and said, "Was it that obvious?"

He laughed and said, "Honestly no, but I was close enough to hear the moans. The rest of the school is oblivious though. Don't worry your secret is safe with me...and the team." He smiled at my dumb founded expression and walked off.

He turned around and said, "Just don't be to loud tonight. Put a silencing spell on or something. Knowing you it will get pretty loud." Ohhh now I really can't wait till tonight.

* * *

SOOOO what do you think? Review and tell me if you think I should continue writing other stories. AND remember I will like flames so you really shouldn't flame me because I will say thank you for reviewing.


End file.
